


Храм двух богов

by ForeverNemi



Category: Scandinavian Folklore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Небольшое продолжение к фику "Змеиный бог...", действие которого происходит спустя несколько месяцев после событий основного фика.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Храм двух богов

Тор все чаще спускался к людям в своем истинном облике, не укрываясь складками сумеречного плаща, чтобы быть увиденным. Вольстагг, переступив через свой страх и неверие, становился все лучшим вождем. Он допускал ошибки, но исправлял их, и все чаще делал правильный выбор даже там, где и Тор бы засомневался. Его – ставшие по-настоящему его – люди заново начинали жить, верить, бороться за себя и своих богов. К середине лета, когда поспел первый урожай, в общем и отдельных храмах богов были принесены первые жертвоприношения. Дым от сжигаемых овощей и мяса, добытого охотниками, надолго поселился в городке, а стол в обеденной зале Вальгаллы ломился от яств, столь щедро отданных людьми. Крепкий хмель и сладкий мед, не иссякавшие в кубках, пьянили почти так же, как в земной жизни. Даже Локи оценил их, пристрастившись к разбавленному водой меду, почти никогда не появлялся без круглобокого кубка, золотящегося пряным напитком.  
Вот и сейчас он сидел на ступенях своего храма, спускающихся в море, наблюдал за резвящимся в волнах змеем и поцеживал мед. Тор, зная, где его можно найти, без промедления казался с ним рядом, всего на пару минут посетив Вольстагга. Казалось, что тот чувствует присутствие Тора, следит за ним, почти злясь на этот негласный присмотр. Тор не хотел смущать или обижать его, поэтому, убедившись, что все в порядке, отправился к Локи.  
\- Ты был там? – спросил Локи, когда Тор присел рядом и положил голову ему на плечо.  
\- Где?  
«Там» было слишком расплывчато. Это мог быть и дом вождя, и домик лекаря, куда Тор изредка носил переданные матерью снадобья или сцеженный змеями Локи яд для лекарств. Это могла быть кузница Брима, ставшая больше и светлее, расширившаяся из-за пристроенного сарая, где хранились новые, еще ни разу не опробованные в бою кольчуги и латы, мечи и копья. Теперь Брим, поддерживавший сына, ковал косы и серпы, плуги и ободы для бочек. Процветание, выстраданное долгими декадами лет войны, должно было получить новый исток. Воины понемногу становились пахарями и садоводами, пасечниками и рыбаками. Тор чувствовал смятение, видя это, но Вольстагг и здесь не сплоховал. Теперь весь город, разросшийся за последние месяцы, отстроенный заново после нападения пришлых богов, собирался после молебнов на вытоптанном поле, где все мужчины и юноши тренировались и устраивали бои, чтобы поддержать себя и показать женам и детям, что те под надежной защитой.  
\- Там, - поморщился Локи, вырывая Тора из раздумий. – У на-ашего храма.  
Не сдержавшись, Тор засмеялся – глубоко, весело и от души. Локи, ревниво оберегающий свой новый статус, был просто взбешен, узнав, чему именно будет теперь поклоняться его новая паства. Тонкий ручеек лекарей, шаманов и тех, кто просил избавления от болезней, истекал под напором ширившейся реки невест и будущих матерей, просивших у Локи и Тора счастья в семейной жизни или разрешения от бремени. Люди словно сами решили, чему будут покровительствовать новые боги. Статуя Тора, стоявшая у кузницы, справлялась с ежедневными подношениями Брима и его подмастерьев, а больше никто и не просил у бога-кузнеца помощи.  
Теперь они с Локи давали благословение в любви, и Тору это казалось отличной шуткой.  
Вот только Локи все никак не мог смириться с этим.  
Храм Тора, который начали строить еще до того, как тот отправился в свой долгий путь за Локи, был разрушен морским змеем, впервые оказавшимся на суше, чтобы помочь своему хозяину. А потом никто и не подумал его восстанавливать. Только завершенный храм Локи, с любовью возведенный цвергами, посвятили обоим, просто перенеся туда огромную статую Тора и поставив ее рядом с изображением Локи. Тот негодовал и злился, странное решение людей принесло Тору немало ночей, пропитанных ядом Локи и звоном разбитой посуды. Усмирять ревнивого божка приходилось вручную – скатав в бараний рог и заставив замолчать поцелуем. Первые несколько раз это работало, но потом Локи стал уходить к людям и там предаваться самоистязаниям, глядя на то, как поклоняются не ему одному, а им как паре.  
Людская вера и плоды, что она приносила, были еще диковинными для Тора, а уж для Локи – и подавно. Еда, которую сжигали на жертвенных кострах, мед и пиво, которые щедро плескали в огонь, оказывались на столе богов раньше, чем успевали превратиться в угольки. Так же получалось и с силами. После того, как у них стали просить покровительства в любви, семье и беременности, с Локи тоже случился маленький конфуз, сначала напугавший их обоих своей непонятностью, а потом, когда Фригга, пряча улыбку, сообщила сыну, что Локи понес, обрадовавший Тора донельзя.  
Он с удовольствием смотрел на округлившиеся бока и живот Локи, скрытые под черной широкой хламидой. Мед вряд ли бы повредил богу, даже ребенку, поэтому Тор не противился ему. Локи же пил, не пьянея, рассматривал себя в полированных серебряных зеркалах, пряча – или вовсе не пряча – недовольство.  
\- Стоило поменять одно проклятье на другое, - вздохнул Локи и отставил кубок, а тот, посверкивая золотом на солнце, снова наполнился медом. Локи зло ударил по нему рукой, кубок прокатился по ступеням, звонко гремя боками, а потом исчез, чтобы оказаться в Вальгалле. – У отца мне поклонялись, как покровителю юных девственниц, хранящих себя до брака, здесь у меня просят хороших женихов или здоровых детей. Мог бы и не уезжать.  
Тора это возмутило. Он догадывался, что Локи еще вспоминает об отцовском доме, но он впервые выразил это вслух.  
\- Тебе плохо со мной? – обиженно спросил Тор, поднимая голову с его плеча и глядя в понурое лицо. – Я плохо забочусь о тебе? Я мало люблю тебя?  
Локи обернулся, посмотрел на него в ответ, а потом тяжко вздохнул.  
\- Нет, - признался он, вздохнул снова и оперся щекой о подставленную ладонь.  
Локи смотрел на волны, лижущие ступени их храма, на безоблачное небо, смыкавшееся с водой далеко на горизонте, на змеящуюся нитку, прорезавшую морскую ткань – змей уплыл далеко от берега, стремясь поймать свою юркую добычу. Локи смотрел на это и молчал, и Тор молчал тоже, ожидая ответа.  
\- Нет, но…  
Тор, устав ждать, снова выпрямился, положил ладонь на затылок Локи и привлек к себе, заставляя смотреть прямо в глаза.  
\- Тогда что тебе еще нужно?  
Локи, все еще пытаясь ускользнуть от внимательного взгляда, заметался, но Тор держал его крепко. Вздохнув, Локи опустил глаза и признался:  
\- Ничего.  
\- Вот и славно, - мигом повеселел Тор. – Не капризничай, ладно? Или капризничай, но не обижай меня больше, понял?  
Локи кивнул.  
\- Пойдем домой, - вздохнул уже Тор. – Тебе нужно отдохнуть.  
Локи, опираясь на его руку, тяжело поднялся, оправил складки одежды, а Тор, не стесняясь, обнял его, провел по натянувшемуся животу, чувствуя под рукой сбивавшие с ног не страх и ненависть того зла, что Локи носил под проклятьем, а счастье и любовь, которое уже излучал в этот мир их ребенок.  
\- Почему нам? Почему не Фрейям, например? Почему не твоим матери и отцу? Почему нам? – все еще обиженно бормотал Локи, когда они уже оказались дома и поднимались по радужным ступеням жилища богов.  
\- Не знаю, - послушно отвечал Тор на каждый вопрос, хотя это не до конца было правдой.  
Ему казалось, что он понимает, но говорить об этом Локи пока не хотел. Тор все еще не мог решить, кажется ли ему правдивой эта причина или она на самом деле истинна.  
Тогда, после нападения чужих богов, когда Локи, не задумываясь, встал на защиту этого народа, спасал и Тора, и свою новообретенную семью, отдавая всего себя и свою магию, чтобы не дать им погибнуть, люди это видели. Они видели, как Тор и Локи, рука об руку, трудились, восстанавливая разрушенную пришельцами жизнь и быт своего народа, чувствовали, что не просто так к ним вернулся Локи.  
Люди всегда все узнают и понимают раньше, чем те, кого это больше всего касается.  
Помня об этом, Тор понимал, почему их чествуют вместе. Оставалось только рассказать об этом Локи.  
\- Почему ты молчишь? – вернул его в реальность недовольный голос. Тор, подняв голову, увидел, что они уже пришли в свои покои, а Локи, сняв плащ, сидит на краю кровати.  
\- Нечего сказать, - признался Тор, подошел к нему и лег рядом, снова положив голову ему на колени. Локи лениво расчесывал отросшие золотые пряди, мурлыкал что-то под нос – успокаивался, превращался в чудесного, самого любимого Локи в мире. Тор ценил эти редкие моменты, хотя, зачем лгать, Локи ему нравился любым.  
Под ухом тихо толкал отца пяткой еще не родившийся ребенок, и Тор был несказанно рад, что в этот раз у него будут руки и ноги, а не черное змеиное тело. Ощущение тепла и любви снова окутало и его, и всю спальню, движения Локи становились все медленнее, спустя пару минут и он уже откинулся на кровать, отдаваясь сну.  
Тор же, слушая его тихое и размеренное дыхание, неожиданно подумал о том, не придется ли им самим отсекать от монолитов силы куски, чтобы создать камень с руной их ребенка. Утешив себя тем, что Мьельниром можно создать все из всего, он повернулся на бок, укладываясь щекой Локи на бедро, положил руку ему на живот и тоже уснул.  
Эти божественные дела так утомительны.


End file.
